El viaje del dragón
by Kurai bukku
Summary: En un mundo en el que monstruos y humanos conviven, la vida de Natsu, un joven criado por un dragón, cambia tras encontrar a un monstruo y una chica de pelo blanco inconsciente, ahora pasará de ser un simple aldeano a convertirse en un aventurero. Acompaña a Natsu, en su viaje por un extraño mundo, a la vez que forma relaciones. Proyecto:Visual Novel


**(Introducir saludo guay)**

 **(Clip explosiones)**

 **Soy Kurai, y os traigo, lectores, un fic diferente, no por su historia, sino por como funcionará, será básicamente un fic, en el que dependiendo de la decisión que toméis, sucederá una o cosa o otra, una Visual Novel de toda la vida, pero adaptada a Fanfiction, espero que os guste y disfrutéis leerlo.**

… **...**

 **Capítulo 1: Prólogo**

Hace muchos años, la Tierra era un páramo desolado, nada vivía allí.

Más un día, aparecieron ellos,los dioses, seres eternos, inmortales, que debieron existir para siempre.  
Los dioses cambiaron la Tierra, pero un día, uno de ellos renegó de sus raza, y descendió a la Tierra, convirtiéndose en el primer demonio.  
Así siguió la historia, los dioses sobre la Tierra, y los demonios bajo ella.

Un día nació la humanidad, y al pararse ante el sol, de sus sombras emergieron los monstruos, humanos y monstruos vivieron en paz, pero no duraría.

Sin previo aviso el rey demonio, declaró la guerra a los dioses, los monstruos se aliaron con los demonios, y los humanos con los dioses, así estalló la Guerra Santa.

Los monstruos eran superiores a los humanos, pero los humanos eran mayores en número, los humanos que más adoraban a los dioses dieron nacimiento al clan de los druidas, humanos con bendiciones divinas.

Gracias a esto los demonios fueron derrotados, y tras casi extinguirse fueron sellados eternamente bajo la tierra, por otra parte, los monstruos, incluso aquellos que se mantuvieron neutrales en el conflicto, fueron repudiados.

A partir de aquí, la Tierra se dividió en humanos y monstruos, los humanos abarcaban un territorio mayor, y en el caso de encontrar algún monstruo lo aniquilaban, así fue como el odio arraigó en la Tierra.

Me levanto temprano, salgo a correr visito el mercado, cuido el huerto, y vuelvo a casa, esa es toda mi rutina.

...

Me llamo Natsu Dragneel, creo que tengo unos 18 años. Desde que puedo recordar he estado viviendo en este pueblo llamado Magnolia, no tiene nada de especial, pero tampoco es molesto.

Antes de venir aquí, recuerdo vagamente mi vida en el bosque, aunque si sé, que allí fue donde conocí a una criatura increíble, mi "padre" Igneel, y gracias a él, no solo aprendí lo básico sobre el mundo, sino que también me enseñó magia de dragonslayer, concretamente la de fuego...y creo que eso es todo, no he hecho mucho más, y tampoco creo que vaya a sucederse nada especial.

Salto de la cama, últimamente las noches son calurosas, así que siento como el sudor recorre mi cuerpo, creo que hoy no saldré a entrenar, no me apetece.

Abro el pequeño armario de la cocina, y saco lo primero que encuentro, una manzana y algunos cereales, no es mucho pero bastara, aunque me gustaría un gran plato de carne.

Tras desayunar salgo observando la pequeña casa tras de mí, no me molestó en cerrarla, ya que debido a que es bastante pequeña, y esta alejada del pueblo los robos no suponen un problema.

...

Dando un paseo por las calles me doy cuenta de que últimamente, Magnolia está recibiendo muchos más turistas de lo habitual, aunque no entiendo porqué, no me molesta, al menos los comercios se beneficiaran.

\- !Natsu-san¡

Una voz conocida me saca de mis pensamientos, al girarme me encuentro con Wendy, una chica de unos 13 años o así, de pelo azul, tímida pero muy amable.

\- ¿Que ocurre?-pregunto intrigado mientras sonrío.  
\- Te he hecho esto, sé que no comes muy variado, espero que te guste.

Me ofrece una cesta repleta de galletas, desde que había conocido a Wendy, la pequeña siempre me daba algo y me ayudaba en todo lo que podía, eso es algo que realmente agradezco.

\- Yosh, es genial Wendy-abrazo a la peliazul sin percatarme, sintiendo como esta trata de apartarse algo nerviosa.  
\- N-No hay de que..-responde con la cara roja, quizás tenga fiebre.  
\- ¿Te apetece acompañarme?-extrañamente su rostro parece iluminarse ante mi pregunta-voy a dar una vuelta a ver si encuentro algún trabajo.  
\- Si no te importa Natsu-san-se acerca a mí mientras ambos emprendemos el camino.

...

Nada...creí que con el aumento de turistas sucedería, pero nadie parece necesitar un empleado.

Me recuesto en el banco, mientras Wendy se sienta a mi lado moviéndose de una forma extraña.

Igneel me había enseñado magia de fuego, lástima que no pueda usarla para nada útil en ningún trabajo, al menos podrían contratarme como hoguera provisional...yo que sé.  
Otra opción sería trabajar como guardia en algún reino, aunque esto no me convence, no quiero tener que obedecer órdenes de un crío mimado.  
Mi auténtico sueño es explorar este mundo, enfrentar monstruos, combatir contra cualquiera que me rete, hacer lo que quiera, y sobretodo, enfrentarme al rey de los monstruos para ser un autentico héroe, aún así, no podría abandonar este lugar, hay demasiadas cosas que me atan aquí...

Suelto un pesado suspiro recostándome aun más en el banco.

\- No estés triste Natsu-san, seguro que puedes ser útil en algo-me lo dice para tratar de animarme, aunque suena como si fuese un completo idiota.  
\- Gracias...supongo-Wendy asiente a mis palabras-¿Que tal estás allí?-pregunto haciendo que ella sonría.  
\- Estoy bien, un orfanato puede parecer frío o horrible, pero hay personas muy amables-responde con dulzura.

Así es Wendy, no lo recuerda, pero descubrí que sus padres fueron asesinados por un monstruo, y se vio obligada a vivir en un orfanato, a pesar de eso lo único hace es sonreír y ayudar a los demás sin siquiera pensar en ella ni un segundo.

\- Algún día podrás venir, seguro que muchos se alegran de verte...*co..o y..*-murmura la última parte de tal forma que ni yo con mi oído soy capaz de entender lo que dice.

Antes de que pueda contestar, un gran estruendo resuena en toda la aldea, parece que viene del bosque, sin pensarlo, corro hacia allí, diciéndole a Wendy que se vuelva al orfanato, espero que al menos mi casa siga en pie.

...

Al llegar al bosque, encuentro entre la espesura, un gran cráter, y en su interior hay algo incluso más sorprendente, una bella chica albina de pelo blanco, vestida con un vestido negro con adornos blancos, casi hecho trizas.

\- Goarrrr-cuando trato de acercarme, aparece ante mí uno de esos dichosos monstruos.

Se trata de una criatura humanoide, con un cuerpo musculoso, y con huesos saliendo de su pecho.  
Antes de que pueda reaccionar, la criatura da un salto, parece que se dirige a la aldea.

 **# ¿Que hago?**

 **# 1-** **A** **yuda a la chica** **  
** **# 2-** **P** **ersigue al monstruo**

… **...**

 **Bueno, sé que esto es corto, pero no puedo hacer nada se trata de un prólogo, no voy a contarlo todo en el primer capítulo, todos los capítulos tendrán 1k o más de palabras, eso lo aseguro, pero como no necesito vuestros reviews con la opción que escogéis este fic será actualizado cada dos días, para votar siempre habrá´´a dos o tres opciones, escribís el número y ya.**

 **Por otra parte, también me gustaría saber que tal os ha parecido la redacción, fallos para mejorar, y que alguien me explique, ¿que es?, y como unirse a un foro, puede que parezca idiota, pero no tengo más que una idea básica.**

 **Como se me está terminando el polvo blanco que me regalaron por ser humano, lo dejo aquí...**


End file.
